Myke's Advanced Adventures
by Ray the White Tiger
Summary: Myke is a 13-year-old boy from Littleroot Town. Will he be able to become the Pokemon Master of the Hoenn Region?
1. The Gift

A Fearow sat on a bridge crossing over a river on the outskirts of Littleroot Town, fast asleep. Suddenly, the sun's rays stretched across the peaceful town and touch the Fearow's eye. It slowly opened and the Fearow woke up. It crowed in a piercing tone, alarming Littleroot that it was morning.

In a small house in New Bark Town, a 13-year-old boy named Myke Zypher lay asleep in a Poke Ball spotted bed. A harsh beeping noise came from the alarm clock on his bedside table. Myke groaned and reached a arm out. He pushed the off button on the radio and the sound ceased.

Rubbing his eyes, Myke rose from the blankets and sat up. He tore another day off of his calender that was sitting on his desk. It was the eighth of October, Myke's birthday. However, Myke was too tired to notice this. He slowly walked across his room and grabbed the pile of clothes he had prepared the previous night and changed. Myke wore a gray nike shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white socks with gray heels and toes.

Dressed, Myke threw his pajamas in the hamper by the door and walked down the staircase to the kitchen, his stomach growling. He passed through the living room where his little brother was playing Pokemon Colisseum on his Gamecube.

"Good morning, Myke," his brother said, without lifting an eye off the television screen.

The lights were off in the kitchen when Myke arrived. Wondering why, Myke flipped the switch and was suddenly showered in confetti.

"Happy Birthday, Myke!"

His mother and father where standing in front of the dining room table. It had a small heap of wrapped parcels and a small chocolate cake. They were holding a very long banner that was glittered with colorful dots made from a marker that Myke guessed his bother had made. The banner, in bold red paint, said "Happy 13th Birthday, Myke!"

Myke was very shocked by this. Not only did he forget it was his birthday. He had forgotten that he was finally old enough, in his parent's point of view, to get a license and begin his Pokemon journey. His neighbors, the Birches, were his family's best friends. The husband, Prof. Birch, gave a test for beginning Pokemon trainers for them to get a license. He also passed down his Pokemon to new trainers and provided Poke Balls, small red-and-white balls used to capture wild Pokemon, and Poke Dexes, small computers that held information on every Pokemon in the world.

After eating a breakfast of eggs and cake, his family in turn passed their presents to him from the other side of the table. His brother insisted that he should go first. So, his brother passed him a small rectangular box and another one that was a small square. Myke first teared the wrapping paper off of the rectangular parcel. It was a Game Boy Advance SP. His brother new Myke had always wanted it. Then, Myke removed the paper from the square. It was Pokemon Fire Red for the Game Boy Advance.

"It was perfect to go with the Game Boy Advance," his brother said.

Myke thanked his brother for the gifts and his mother's turn was next. She passed down her present. It was another rectangular box but larger than his brother's gift. It was also very heavy. Myke pictured one of his mother's homemade bulky sweater that itched your neck. It was what she gave him every year for his birthday and Christmas. But it wasn't. It was "The Ultimate Guide to Everything Pokemon, by: Prof. Oak". Myke thought his mother must have known it would come in handy when he started his Pokemon journey.

After thanking his mother for the book, his father pushed a very large box toward Myke. There were small wimpering noises and a couple of air holes. Myke got excited.

It might be the dog I've always wanted! he thought.

His heart pounding against his ribcage, Myke tore off the ribbon decorated paper and opened the box that was inside. To his joyful surprise, it wasn't a dog but a Pokemon! A small gray-and-black colored dog pounced out of the box and into Myke's lap. The Pokemon started licking Myke's face. It was a Poochyena.

"I caught this little guy in the wild this morning and decided to give it to you," his father said. "I hope it becomes your greatest partner in your journey!"

Myke hugged the Poochyena and pat it on the head.

"Thanks, dad," he said. "This was the best present I got today!"

He smiled at Poochyena who returned it by panting and wagging its tail excitedly.

"Will you be my partner, Poochyena?" Myke asked.

Poochyena barked in reply and licked Myke on the cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Myke said happily.

Myke's father grinned at the two of them and got up.

"Why don't you get packed, Myke," he said.

"Packed?" Myke was confused.

"For your Pokemon journey!" his father replied, smiling.

"Really?" Myke cried. "I can really go?"

So, Myke ran back up to his bed room, Poochyena jogging at his side. They entered the room and Myke grabbed a bag. He filled it with food, clothes, and other stuff that he thought he would need for his journey. With his bag packed, Myke grabbed his yellow nike coat and slipped it on, unzipped. He hitched his bag over his shoulders and rested it on his back.

"Let's go, Poochyena!" he said.

Myke and Poochyena walked back down the staircase and they saw his father putting on a brown fall coat and grabbing his keys. After kissing Myke's mother, he walked to the front door.

"Are you ready to go, Myke?" he asked.

Myke nodded and followed his father out of the housed to his car. They climbed in, Poochyena lay down in the back seat. Myke's father put the keys into the slot and turned the car on. The car made vrooming noises as they headed toward Prof. Birch's Pokemon laboratory.

Myke looked out of the window at Littleroot Town. Littleroot was one of the smallest towns in the Hoenn regions. There were plenty of houses with small lawns, shaded by enormous trees. Little kids were playing at a playground. Myke silently laughed at a group of boys playing Pokemon with a dog. Poochyena hopped onto Myke's lap and started to snooze. Myke gently rubbed his hand back and forth across Poochyena's back.

After a couple more blocks, they had finally arrived to the road where the gigantic buidling sat. The car parked in front of the two glass doors. Myke and Poochyena climbed out and said goodbye to his father. His father drove back home and Myke, slightly nervous, walked up the stone steps to the doors. Poochyena was sniffing the air and marching by Myke's side.

They approached the doors and they automatically slid open. They walked in and Myke gasped and stared at the many computers, cases of Poke Balls, desks of Poke Dexes, a couple scientists dashing in and out every once in a while, and Prof. Birch sitting at a desk examining three Pokemon. Myke looked them up in the book his mother gave him. One was a green reptile; the grass Pokemon, Treecko. Another was an orange bird; the fire Pokemon, Torchic. And the last was a cute little reptillian; the water Pokemon, Mudkip. Myke walked up to Prof. Birch.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding in anything, Prof. Birch, sir," he said. "But I would like to get a Pokemon license."

The three Pokemon turned around to look at Myke. Prof. Birch looked up and looked at Myke from head to toe.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself," Myke said, slightly blushing pink on the cheeks. "My name is Myke Zypher and this is my Pokemon, Poochyena."

Poochyena barked at Prof. Birch and the professor smiled at it. He walked around the desk to the side that Myke was standing on. He bent down and patted Poochyena on the head.

"Well, aren't you a cute little Poochyena," he said.

Poochyena closed its eyes and smiled back at Birch. It seemed to really enjoy the treatment. Prof. Birch then got up and went back to his side of the table. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Myke.

"Please, fill out this form," he said.

Myke did as he was told and filled in the blank areas with his answers. The test seemed really easy. With it completed, Myke handed it back. Prof. Birch stuck it into his computer and looked at the screen.

"You passed the test, Myke!" he said, getting up and walking to one of the desks that had Poke Dexes on them.

Myke followed him and Prof. Birch picked on up, put it in a slot in his computer and gave it to Myke.

"Here is your license," he said. "It is also your Poke Dex. It will give you any information you may need on any kind of Pokemon."

Myke took it and pocketed it.

"Thanks," Myke said.

Prof. Birch walked over to the cases of Poke Balls and took one that contained six in it. He handed it to Myke.

"These are Poke Balls," he said. "You use them to capture wild Pokemon. But you have to weaken them first!"

Myke added the balls to another pocket in his pants. With everything he needed, Prof. Birch guided Myke to the North exit of Littleroot Town.

"This is Route 101," he said. "It will lead you to Oldale Town, your first destination."

With a wave, Prof. Birch headed back to his lab. With a Pokemon, a license, and fresh excitement for adventure, Myke was ready to begin his journey in the Hoenn Region.


	2. Starting Out

Myke looked at the sign that read "Welcome to Littleroot Town." Poochyena panted as Myke picked him up in his arms. He patted him on the head as he looked at the town in which he grew up.

"Goodbye, Littleroot," he said to himself. "When I return, I'll be a great Pokemon master!"

He turned around and looked at the wide wilderness beyond the gates of Littleroot. Myke smiled as he thought of the adventures that awaited him and Poochyena and the new Pokemon partners he would make.

The sun was now shining very brightly upon the Hoenn Region. Myke looked down at the watch he had on his wrist. It said that it was now ten o' clock in the morning. Myke had been out on the road for an hour now and he was starting to get hungry and tired.

Poochyena jumped out of his arms and ran to a tree and rested in the shade. Myke sighed and joined Poochyena. But that was a bad idea. As soon as he sat down, he heard a growling. He quickly jumped back up and looked around for the source of it.

Myke heard the growl again and turned in the direction it had come from. He looked at the bush he had sat by and a pair of eyes looked back at him. Startled, Myke jumped back and Poochyena stood infront of him, barking at the bush. The leaves rustled and something leaped out.

It was some kind of animal, maybe even Pokemon. It seemed to be a racoon the was brown-and-white striped. Myke, wondering what it was, took out the Poke Dex that Prof. Birch had given him. The screen flashed to life and a picture of the Pokemon appeared.

"_Zigzagoon_," a mechanical voice came out of the Poke Dex. "_This Pokemon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. It does so because it is very curious and becomes interested in anything it happens to see_."

Myke placed the Poke Dex back in his pocket and looked at Poochyena, who continuously barked and growled at the Zigzagoon. He nodded, knowing Poochyena was ready for battle. Excitement flowed throughout Myke's body.

"Poochyena, use Tackle attack!" Myke cried, pointing his index finger at the wild Pokemon.

Poochyena did as it was told and dashed at Zigzagoon, who replied by running toward Poochyena. The two creatures collided head first and were sent flying backward in recoil. They both quickly recovered from the collision and were back on their feet.

"Okay," Myke said, looking at Poochyena's attacks in "The Ultimate Guide to Everything Pokemon" and spotted one. "Use Bite attack!"

Poochyena pounced on Zigzagoon and pared its teeth into Zigzagoon's neck. Zigzagoon howled in pain as Poochyena increased its grip. A light breeze shifted the leaves in the trees around them. Silence suddenly fell as Poochyena let go and stood by Myke's side.

About a dozen more howls answered the Zigzagoon's cry. Bushes rustled and suddenly, the cries' owners jumped into the area; about a group of ten Zigzagoon along with two other Pokemon appeared. These Pokemon were long and white with brown stripes on their backs. Myke took out his Poke Dex again to find out what they were.

"_Linoone,_" the Poke Dex defined. "_This Pokemon always runs full speed and only in straight lines. If facing an obstacle, it makes a right-angle turn to evade it. It is very challenged by gently curving roads._"

"Uh-oh," Myke said, putting the Poke Dex away and looking at the angry faces on the Pokemon. "I think I'm in trouble!"

The Zigzagoon were sniffing the one that Poochyena had fainted. The two Linoone were growling at Myke. Suddenly, the Zigzagoon followed suit and they slowly approached Myke. Myke picked up Poochyena and ran from them. He turned his head around to look back and see them chasing after him, the Linoone catching up.

Two of the Zigzagoon climbed into the trees and jumped down onto Myke's head and used Fury Swipes on him. Myke used his free arm, his face bleeding from the scars, to get them off. The group of Zigzagoon surrounded the two that had attacked Myke while the two Linoone tackled Myke and Poochyena to the ground. Poochyena growled and replied with a Tackle attack at both of them. Myke stared at the scene with fear.

"Poochyena, don't!" he cried. "You can't beat them single handed!"

But Poochyena didn't listen. It gnarled at the two Linoone who were reparing to pounce and attack Poochyena. They sent Tackle attacks its way and Poochyena easily dodged them. To his horror, Myke discovered they were feinting. The Linoone rebounded and used Headbutt.

The attacks were two much. Poochyena was very weakened. It collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Myke ran to Poochyena's side and tried to shake it awake.

"Poochyena, get up!" Myke said.

The Zigzagoon had caught up. The group of Pokemon surrounded Myke and the fainted Poochyena. They were slowly advancing on them. Myke closed his eyes tight.

'This is it!' Myke thought. 'The end! Game over! I guess I was never cut out to be a Pokemon trainer. I even let my own Pokemon down.'

One of the Linoone leaped to attack but was blocked by a stream of orange light. The heat that the light produced caused Myke to open his eyes. The light was a fire. And the source of it seemed to be in the trees.

"Who's there?" Myke asked, looking up in the trees as the Zigzagoon and the other Linoone cautiously looked at the tree.

The leaves rustled and a girl jumped out, along with a brown colored fox with six orange tails. Myke, guessing it was a Pokemon, took out his Poke Dex.

"_Vulpix_," the Poke Dex said. "_At the time of its birth, this Pokemon has one white tail. The tail separates into six if it recieves plenty of love from its trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled._"

While Myke put the Poke Dex away, the girl's Vulpix walked over to Myke's Poochyena and rubbed it with its nose. A glow of white light surrounded Poochyena and it slowly opened its eyes and got up. It looked like it had been unharmed.

"What happened?" Myke asked.

"I don't know why it happened," the girl answered. "But, this Vulpix had been able to use Recover ever since it was born. Vulpix have always been known to hold special powers and I guess that's what my Vulpix's special power is!'

The Vulpix smiled and jumped into the girl's arms. The girl turned to Myke and held a hand out.

"My name is Lilly, by the way," she said. "Lilly Ann Waters. And this is my Vulpix."

"Vul!" the Vulpix chimed at Myke.

Myke accepted the handshake and patted Vulpix on the head.

"My name is Myke Zypher," he said.

Suddenly, the two Linoone got up and lead the burnt Zigzagoon on an onslaught attack. Vulpix jumped out of Lilly's arms and growled at them.

"I guess we've got to finish the job," Lilly said. "Vulpix, Flamethrower attack!"

Vulpix opened her mouth and a stream of orange fire shot out toward six of the Zigzagoon. The flame hit and they landed on the ground, knocked out.

"Poochyena, help out!" Myke cried. "Tackle attack!"

Poochyena ran in and knocked the rest of the Zigzagoon against the trees. Angry, the two Linoone swiftly advanced toward Myke and Lilly. Poochyena and Vulpix jumped in front of them and growled. The hair on the Linoone spiked up and needles shot out. They were using Pin Missile attacks. Poochyena and Vulpix seemed to be dancing as they dodged the assault.

"Let's finish this, Poochyena!" Myke cried.

"Vulpix, you too!" Lilly said.

Vulpix unleashed her Flamthrower attack and Poochyena collided with a Take Down attack. The two Linoone landed on the ground and quickly got up, panting.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Lilly said.

But instead of attacking, the two Linoone led the Zigzagoon away. Poochyena and Vulpix leaped into Myke's and Lilly's arms.

"We did it!" Myke cheered, hugging Poochyena.

"You did a great job, Vulpix," Lilly said, patting her Pokemon on the head.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix replied in glee.

Together, Myke and Lilly, along with their Pokemon, continued their way through Route 101. Myke looked down the hill to Oldale Town.

"There it is, Poochyena," Myke said. "Oldale Town. Our first stop on our quest in the Hoenn Region."

Myke and Lilly walked down to the small town, not know the danger that awaited them.


End file.
